


The Maze Runner

by nerdangel111



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Because the books kill my soul, F/M, I regret....EVERYTHING, M/M, Movies canon, Sort of AU, mostly canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 17:25:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14430513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdangel111/pseuds/nerdangel111
Summary: So, I got this idea for three characters. Since none of my characters come in till the second movies/books, well, at the very end of the first, that's where our story will begin. Kinda took what happened with Aris, so just kinda eased him out of the story. I decided to go with the movie canon, because, while I LOVE that book series, I just do not have the emotional strength to reread it for fact checking. Can't do it.... Whatever, the movies are just less painful.... I don't own the maze runner. All warnings are in the tags, and in here. If you don't like it, don't read it, don't leave angry comments. ENJOY!





	1. "Everything's going to change"

**Author's Note:**

> KUDOS AND COMMENTS ALWAYS APPRECIATED!

*~>Thomas remembered, being pulled through a crowd of yelling people. He remembers the person that was dragging him stopped, putting him in front of them, next to someone else, he doesn’t look at them, he looks at the woman now kneeling in front him, taking one of his hands.

“Just remember you two, I love you.Take care of him...” Then, they were pulled from her hands, taken onto a train. The person that had been next to him was still there, as they sat. Whoever they were, they held Thomas’s hand tight, as he looked at one of the seats across from them. A woman, different from the other. This one he recognized. Director Paige....

”Everything’s going to change”~*

Thomas's mind was still racing as he got his feet under him, so the people pulling him away from...Damn it, they'd been so close! They'd made it out of that God forsaken maze. Why? The question caused his heart to ache. He hopped into the helicopter, with a little assistance from one of the guards that were already inside. Newt managed to catch him before he collapsed, setting him in the seat beside him, giving their leader a sympathetic look, before they both looked out the window, as mile after mile of the maze was revealed when they lifted off. Mile after mile of ever changing, nightmare inducing hell. The sight of it from above sent a wave of nausea through Thomas, making him look away, examining the others in the helicopter. Besides the gladers, there was five other people, four guards, all but one of them had face-length black masks, and a boy, covered in sand, and blood, and God only knows what else. He looked rougher than Thomas felt. The young leader glanced over at the guards sitting across from him, noticing one was obviously staring at him. The guard instantly whipped their head to the side, when their eyes seemed to have met. As soon as they landed, all of them were rushed into a strange looking building, with giant concrete doors. Beyond the door, was a man who introduced himself as "Janson", and explained that here, they were safe, from WICKED and whatever else was out there. They were all allowed to shower. After they'd "taken care of that smell" as Janson had put it, they were escorted to a medical area. The kid that had been with them was taken one of the private, curtain separated areas, as was Teresa. Thomas watched both closely, as the medic took sample after sample of his blood. 

 

"Sure you got enough?" He asked sarcastically, as the needle was pulled from his arm. A man walked up to him with a polite smile.

 

"Thomas?" The man asked, and Thomas nodded. 

 

"Please come with me." With that, Thomas was lead out of the room, his friends' eyes following him with barely contained nerves. The man lead him to a small room, with only a table, and two chairs. He sat down as the man exited. Thomas looked around the room. Nothing much in it, he noticed above what he assumed was a two way mirror, was a camera. Before he could think on it further, Janson came in. 

 

"Thomas! Thank you for seeing me." Janson smiled, closing the door behind him. The older man came to stand on the other side of the table. 

 

"Sorry for the inconvenience, I'd like a little time to talk, away from the others." He sat down with a smile.

 

"Don't worry, I won't take much of your time, really only have one question. What do you remember about WICKED?" When Thomas didn't respond, Janson continued.

 

"You're not in trouble, I'm just trying to understand."

 

"Understand what?" Thomas asked, eyes darting around anxiously.

 

"Whose side are you on?" There was a pregnant pause. Thomas felt his heart clench as he attempted to bring what little memory he had to the forefront of his mind. 

 

"I remember I used to work for WICKED. I remember that they sent me into the maze. I remember watching my friends die in front of me. I'm on their side." Thomas said, doing his best to seem as put together as possible, while recalling the horrifying scenes forever seared into his brain. 

 

"Interesting..." Janson responded after a moment. 

 

"You say you work for WICKED, but they sent you into the maze, why would they do something like that?" Thomas could feel his jaw tighten in frustration.

 

"I don't know, why didn't you ask them before you killed them all?" He bit back. But Janson just smiled.

 

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind." He said, getting up.

 

"You're free to go, you've told me all I need to know." A guard walked in, standing at the door, and waiting for Janson to be done.

 

"You and your friends have been cleared to join the others." With that, he was out the door, and the guard motioned for Thomas to follow, and they started down the hall. Once again Thomas's mind was racing. Why did he want to know that stuff? What did these people really want from them? Through the haze of questions rattling around in his brain, Thomas could feel eyes on him. He looked at the guard walking beside him, and just as he'd thought, they were looking at him. Was this the same one from the helicopter? Before he could voice his plethora of questions, the guard guided him into a room full of kids, most of them around his age. Thomas looked around the room, and instantly found his friends. Minho was the first to notice his arrival. 

 

"Finally, I was wonderin' when we'd see your shuck face, you're not gonna believe this, we weren't the only maze." Minho said walking up to him, he patted Thomas on the back as they sat down. Thomas greeted his friends, and they began to chat, mostly about what they'd heard from other kids. His eyes slowly drifted across the room, landing on the boy that had been in the helicopter with them. He was clean now, a bandage on his right cheek, one on each sides of his neck, and one on the left side of his forehead. In the helicopter, his hair had looked brown, now it was a shade or two darker than Newt's. 

"Hey do- do any of you know who that is?" Thomas cocked his head in the other boy's direction. The gladers collectively looked up at the boy. 

"Yeah, well, kind of..." Newt nodded, before shrugging. 

"He was the only one to make it out of his maze.” The blonde explained.

“Apparently he spent a week out there in that place they called the Scorch” Winston added. Thomas's face twisted with confusion. He opened his mouth to start the long list of questions he had, when he caught sight of Teresa through the open door, as one of the guards walked in. He felt his heart stutter with fear. Newt looked at Thomas with concern.

"Tommy, what's wrong?" He asked, and Thomas looked at him.

"I just saw Teresa, they've got her back there for some reason." Thomas bit his lip for a moment in thought. Newt watched him, dreading the look on his best friend's face, and knowing exactly what's about to happen as Thomas gets up.

 

"Just... Try not to call attention to yourself..." Newt nearly begged. Frypan leaned over, watching as Thomas walked away. Thomas began arguing with the guard, and Newt resisted the urge to smack his palm to his forehead in frustration. 

"What is he doing?" Minho asked, looking at Newt.

 

"Looks like he’s calling attention to himself." Frypan answered. The gladers started to get up, to go reign in their friend, when suddenly a guard grabbed Thomas, and jerked him backward, yanking him toward the hallway. Newt and Minho looked at one another nervously.

The guard shoved Thomas into a secluded area of the hallway. Whoever they were, they waited until all the other people in the hallway were gone, before turning back to Thomas.

"Look-" Thomas started, but the sentence died there, as the other caught him off guard, by wrapping their arms tight around his neck. When Thomas pulled back, the mask was already almost off. Thomas was met with a face, that was somehow familiar. It looked almost, like his own, except, more feminine, lashes longer, lips fuller. She had long hair, dark just like his, pulled back into a pony tail. Her expression was one Thomas almost didn't recognize, ecstatic. 

 

"Oh my god Thomas! You're okay! You're ALIVE!" The girl hugged him again, and Thomas grunted at her strength. He nervously wrapped his arms around her in turn. This time when they pulled apart, both of her hands caught his face. 

 

"I knew you'd make it." She had a look of complete admiration on her face as she stared at him. Thomas stared at her for a moment.

"Do...I know you?" The hurt in her eyes was there and gone in a second, a kind smile coming to her face and she nodded. 

"Yes... Yes, you do." She ran her fingers through his hair gently. 

 

"Thomas, my name is Harper I'm.... I'm your big sister." Her words sent a shock through Thomas's core. All logic, and experience said not to trust her, but staring into her eyes, Thomas felt the connection. He smiled, reaching up and lacing their fingers together. A tidal wave of questions rushed into Thomas's head. She not only knew him before the maze, but his entire life. She held pretty much all his memories. Harper jerked away suddenly and shoved Thomas against the wall, shoving her finger in his face. 

 

"You listen here, you're all fortunate they are giving you food and beds, don't push it! Little outbursts like yours will not be tolerated." She growled. It was then that Thomas saw the people walking past. As soon as they were out of sight, Thomas rubbed his shoulder.

 

"Ow..." He chuckled, and Harper returned it ruffling his hair.

 

"Sorry Tom-Tom, figured your time in the maze might've toughened you up." She punched his arm playfully. Thomas's head tilted to the side at the nickname, and Harper bit her lips to keep from laughing. 

 

"I've called you that since you were born, I reserve the right to call you that till the day I die." Thomas raised an eyebrow at her, but couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. Harper looked down the hallway both ways.

 

"Can.... Can you tell me... Did I know, all those kids in there? Did I really put them all down there?" He asked. Harper looked perplexed, she took him by the arm leading him down the hall.

 

"You told me not to tell you too much, cause of the stuff they did to you, could like, fry your brain if it all rushes back at once." She explained as they walked. Thomas sighed in disappointment.

 

"But... You knew all the people in your group. And... That boy, we picked up with you guys, you... His name is Noah... You knew him." She said as she lead him back to the cafeteria. Harper smiled reverently at the smile on her brother's face. 

 

" Just....be careful, okay? I know that look, I saw it right before you went into the maze." Harper smiled, and Thomas returned it. He couldn't help but to smile when she did. She motioned him through the door, as he went through, she caught his shoulder. 

 

"I know this is really difficult for you, but could you at least TRY to behave yourself?" She chuckled, before putting her mask back on, and turning to disappear. Thomas stopped her. 

 

"Why do they have Teresa over there?" He asked, and Harper stood there for a moment. 

 

"I'll tell you later." She placed her hand over his, before pulling away and marching down the hall. Thomas stood there for a few moments, wrapping his head around all the information he'd just received. ~I have a sister...~ He smiled to himself, before turning around to scan the room, finding his friends. His eyes then trailed over to the boy from before. ~Noah.~ Thomas made his way over to the younger man, who looked up at him, at first with mild irritation, then with wide eyes. The reaction made Thomas nervous, but he sat down across from Noah anyway. The other boy's eyes followed his every movement. 

 

"I....I know you don't I?" Noah asked, leaning forward and lowering his voice. Thomas nodded. 

 

"So you remember me?" The older boy asked hopefully. Noah shook his head, and Thomas let out a huff, glancing over his shoulder at where the gladers sat, looking at him with confusion. 

 

"Would you mind coming to sit with me and my friends?" Thomas asked, the command underlying in the question somewhere. Noah nodded, following Thomas as he got up. Halfway to the other table Noah stopped. Thomas stopped as well, turning to look at him. 

 

"Problem?" Thomas asked. Noah bit his lip, staring over at the table.

 

"Do I have to sit close to that blonde guy?" He asked, and Thomas looked confused.

 

"You mean Newt? He's a good guy, he's my best friend." Thomas insisted, and Noah followed him reluctantly. They made their way to the table. Thomas could feel the questions ready to pop out of all of his friends. As usual, Newt beat them to it. 

 

"Tommy, what the bloody hell was that? What'd that guy say to you?" Newt questioned. Thomas chuckled and the gladers looked at him, confused.

 

"Turns out, that, was a girl, and that girl, was my sister, I have a sister, that works here." He shrugged. Newt stared at him, scepticism written all over his face. 

 

"Maybe she was trying to help save you from WICKED by working with these people." Noah said suddenly, causing each of the gladers to look at him, then at Thomas.

 

"Apparently I know him." Thomas explained. Newt groaned, rubbing his temples, and reached his hand out to Noah, which he stared at for a moment before shaking it.

 

"Names Newt, that's Minho, Frypan, Winston..."

 

"Alright everyone back to their rooms!" Called one of the guards, as all the kids were lead out of the cafeteria. Noah managed to sneak into their room with them. He pulled Thomas to the side as soon as they entered the shared room, moving to one of the beds, and kneeling down to open the vent.

 

"I can show you, what you’re looking for..." Noah promised, crawling into the vent. Thomas only hesitated a second before getting down on his hands and knees and crawling into the vent after him. 

 

"Tommy, what're you, TOMMY!" Newt called, groaning in frustration. Minho came over to stand next to the second in command.

 

"Any clue where he just went?" Minho asked, head cocked to the side, staring at the open vent.

 

"Not the slightest..." Newt rolled his eyes. Suddenly the door slid back open, and a guard stood in the doorway. 

 

"Where's Thomas?" Came a muffled voice from behind the mask. Minho looked at Newt, who was looking at the guard, then back at the stranger.

 

"Why? What's going on?" Minho finally broke the silence. Letting out a sigh, the guard stepped inside the room, waving a card over the sensor, and causing the door to shut. 

 

"I really don't have time for this. Where's Thomas?" This time, the guard removed the black mask, to reveal a face that was, almost familiar. Cute little upturned nose, long dark lashes, and silky dark hair to match. Newt paused, and his eyes widened.

 

"You're Tommy's sister, aren't you?" He asked, head cocking slightly to the side. She smiled, and Minho felt it down in his soul. This was unlike anything he ever remembers feeling. This was partying with the gladers, sleeping under the stars, and coming out of the maze for good, times a hundred. 

 

"Harper, don't bother, introducing yourselves, I already know... Your names." She said, stepping forward and shaking Newt's hand, and he smiled slightly.

 

"We don't know where Thomas is." Minho blurted, and both Newt and Harper's heads swiveled around to look at him.

 

"No... We don't he just took off into the vents, with that kid." Newt informed her, motioning to the open vent. Harper rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

 

"Then I know where he is."

 

(*MEANWHILE*)

 

Thomas grunted as his back connected with the metal vent for about the third time. 

 

" Are we almost-"

 

"Right here." Noah stopped turning to sit beside the closed grate beneath him. Thomas crawled forward to sit across from him, their eyes meeting for a moment before they both looked down into the dimly lit, sterile looking room. Noah popped the vent open, motioning for Thomas to go through. Thomas nodded, dropping down. He looked up at where Noah was looking back and forth between the end of the vent, and the opening, and after only a few second, he carefully jumped down. The room was full of large tubes, and what appeared to be dead bodies, hanging, tubes connected to them. Thomas walked toward the bodies, inspecting the tubes as he walked.

 

"These things, they look like..." He said, touching one of the tubes.

 

"Grievers..." Noah finished the other's sentence. Thomas looked at him. ~How does he know that?~ He thought, turning to walk forward. Thomas could feel his heart pound as he reached forward to inspect the card that was attached to one of the bodies. Suddenly they heard someone enter the room. Quickly they each hid behind one of the tubes. The two looked at one another as the footsteps got closer, both breathing heavily with anticipation.

 

"Thomas?" A thankfully familiar voice called out. Thomas stood, rounding the tube to see Harper standing there, arms crossed over her chest.

 

"This, not exactly what I meant by stay out of trouble." She motioned to the room they were in. Thomas looked down at his shoes. Somehow, the tone of disappointment and irritation in her voice made him feel like a small child. Harper sighed, running her hand over her face as Noah came out from behind the tube. 

 

"Should've figured you'd be here" She said shaking her head. Neither boy spoke, both looking at their feet, the sight made Harper soften, reaching out and putting a hand on their shoulders, causing them to look up at her. 

 

"Listen you two-" A siren began blaring outside the door, and her head whipped around to assess the sound. 

 

"Shit, no time for a big sister speech, let's go," She looked around.

 

"Where'd you come in?" Noah pointed at the still open vent, and Harper looked up at it, rolling her eyes. She ushered them back over to it. 

 

"You're going up first Noah." She bent forward, lacing her fingers together, making him a step. Thomas mirrored her actions, and Noah nervously put his feet on their hands, reaching up into the vent, and starting to pull himself up. Thomas looked at Harper.

 

"Why'd they have her back there Harper, what's going on?" He demanded. She grabbed him by the shoulders, her expression stern.

 

"Thomas, listen to me. I know it is just eating you alive to not know what's going on, but these people-" Her head dropped between her shoulders.

 

"The things they could do to you....I just need you, to trust me, can you did that for me?" Lifting her head, she looked him in the eye. Thomas nodded slowly.

 

"I trust you." The admittance made her smile. She bent forward, lacing her fingers together again. Thomas placed his foot in her hand, reaching up as Noah reached down, grabbing hands, Noah helped him up into the vent. The sound of someone trying to bust open the door caused Harper to jump. She pulled her mask back on.

 

"Thomas, just remember," Thomas looked back down at her through the opening.

 

"WICKED is good." The words hit Thomas like a ton of bricks. He had been right in his skepticism about this place, these people. 

 

"Go!" Harper commanded, and both boys took off into the vents as quickly as they could crawl. The door came down as soon as they were gone.

 

"Anything in here?" called a guard from the door, Janson came in behind him. He walked over to where Harper stood, looking up into the still open vent. 

 

"Just an open shaft sir, no one here." Harper saluted Janson as he stared up into the empty vent. 

 

"Get one of our medical personnel to accompany us." He said, walking toward the door.

 

"Accompany us where sir?" Harper called after him. Janson stopped at the door, turning his head to look over his shoulder at her. 

 

"Group A is in need of a visit." 

 

(*MEANWHILE*) 

 

Thomas was out of the vent first, scrambling to his feet quickly. 

 

"We gotta get outta here!" He said frantically, trying to find things to put in front of the door. Noah crawled out of the vent. Minho tried to calm Thomas, and Newt came up to Noah."

 

What happened?" Newt asked. Noah blinked up at the taller boy. 

 

"I...Uh..." 

 

"Now!" Thomas suddenly cut him off.

 

"We need to get outta here!" He grabbed a mattress, narrowly missing Noah, as Newt yanked the shorter boy back. Noah looked at where Newt's hand sat on his chest, and felt his face go beat red. He quickly jerked away from the older boy, and Newt rolled his eyes at him, as he jogged over to join his hysterical friend at the door.

 

"Tommy what is wrong? What did you see?" The look in Thomas's eyes was one Newt hadn't seen since their last night in the glade. Fear.

 

"It's WICKED. These people, it's still WICKED, it's always been WICKED." Thomas said, turning around, trying to figure out how they were gonna get out of the room, without getting caught. There was a loud banging on the door, and all eyes I the room were on it, then on their leader. Newt stared at Thomas, even as the banging on the door continued. Newt wanted nothing more than to tell the bloody shank to shut up, and sit down, because this place was heaven compared to where he'd been for the last three years. Soft beds, warm food. He wanted to stay. 

 

"What's the plan?" He asked instead. Thomas relaxed slightly at the knowledge that his friend was with him in this. He looked around, then back at the door. 

 

"Minho, get ready to take out as many of the guards as possible. Noah, since you know your way around this place you take Winston, find that door we came in through." Noah and Winston nodded at the instructions. Thomas grabbed the mattress, pulling it away from the door. The next few moments were a bit of a blur, guards rushed in seconds after the mattress hit the floor. Minho took out at least three with ease, kicking the last one through the open door. Thomas smiled proudly at his friend, and grabbed one of the guard's large guns, staring down the hall, while Winston and Noah headed back into the vents. They managed to get back to the medical area, with little complications. One of the doctors came out of where they'd been taken when they were seen. ~Teresa...~ Thomas lifted the gun toward the doctor, and she put her hands up. They used her to get in, and Thomas pointed the gun square top one of the doctor's heads.

 

"Where is she?" He asked, and one of the doctor's pointed to a curtained off spot, and Thomas nodded, handing Minho the gun. Minho kept it aimed steady at the doctors, while Newt made quick work of tying their hands. 

 

"Hey guys..." Frypan said, looking through the door to see several armed guards heading in their direction.

 

"Guys they're coming, what do we do?" He asked, nervously. 

 

"Frypan move." Newt said, knocking over a table, and shoving it against the door so that when it started to open, the table wedged between the wall and the door, keeping it from opening fully. Thomas was already lifting Teresa out of the bed.

 

"Tommy, what do we do?" Newt asked, and Thomas turned to see a large window into the next room. He put Teresa on her feet, and picked up one of the stools of the floor, slamming it into the glass. The glass only rattled.

 

"Newt, help!" He said, and as always, the other didn't hesitate, grabbing a chair. They used both to shatter the window easily. 

 

"Alright everyone, come on! Let's go!" They made it through the window just as one of the guards busted the door down. They went through the door in that room, taking off down the hall. Much like in the maze, they ran in a tight group, finding the large door they'd come in from after some navigating. They all rushed to the door, realizing that it was key card activated. Thomas ran a hand through his hair, trying to think.

 

"Think this will do?" Newt smiled, handing Thomas Janson's ID card. Thomas gaped as he took the card.

 

"How did you-"

 

"We met your sister, and boy can you tell she's your sister." They both chuckled, and Thomas tried the card on the door. It buzzed, light tithing red. He ran it over, and over, growling in frustration.

 

"No, no, COME ON!" 

 

"Thomas!" Thomas whipped around to see Janson, surrounded by armed guards, some of them holding riot shields. He took the gun from Minho, handing him the key card. Thomas pointed the gun directly at Janson.

 

"Open that door Janson!" He demanded, and Janson put his hands up in a placating gesture.

 

"Come on Thomas, the maze was one thing, but you kids wouldn't last a day in the scorch!" He insisted, but Thomas just steadied the gun at Janson's head.

 

"Open it!" He said again.

 

"You don't understand, I just want what's best for all of you." The older man seemed almost genuine. Almost. Thomas narrowed his eyes.

 

"Yeah, let me guess, WICKED is good?" Janson dropped his arms, realizing that they knew where they were now.

 

"You won't survive out there." He warned. As soon as the words were out of his mouth, the door whooshed open. Behind it, Winston and Noah stood smiling. Suddenly one of the guards with a riot shield turned, and slammed the other guards into the wall, and punched Janson hard in the face, knocking him to the ground. Thomas knew who it was before the mask even came off.

 

"Harper..." He sighed with relief. 

 

"Guys come on!" Newt called from the open door, that was slowly starting to close. Thomas took off toward the door, hearing Harper's footsteps behind. He slid as the door got lower, getting to the other side. His heart sank when he heard a shot ring out, and his sister hit the ground. As the door inched further Harper propped herself up on one, grabbing her own gun out of it's holster.

 

"Keep my brother safe!" She pleaded as she slid the gun. It slid right up to Thomas right as the door closed. 

 

"No..." Thomas's heart shattered. ~She's gone...~ He felt completely numb as his friends lifted him off the floor, dragging him away. Noah grabbed the gun off the ground, shooting the control panel for the door. He looked through the window, Janson was getting up, saying something Noah couldn't hear, pointing to where Harper was laying, leg still bleeding, as the other guards got up. 

 

"Hey! Let's go!" Winston called back to him, and Noah quickly took off after the rest. 

 

(*RESTING SOMEWHERE DEEPER INTO THE SCORCH*)

 

Thomas sat against the wall, expression blank, eyes staring blankly at the ground beneath him. The others sat a little ways away, watching their distraught friend. 

 

"Should one of us say something?" Frypan asked, and they all exchanged looks. Teresa and Newt both started to get up. Noah put a hand on Teresa's shoulder, gently pulling her back down. 

 

"I wanna make sure you don't have any devices, you know, that they may have put on you. Just in case." He smiled at her, and she bit her lip, looking over at Thomas for a second, before looking at Noah again, and nodding. Newt sat down carefully next to the brunette. He struggled to find the right words. Thomas beat him to it.

 

"I'm going back." The first words he'd spoken since they'd left WICKED, and true to his nature, it was a crazy, and completely illogical. Thomas stood up, picking up the jacket that he'd been given when they'd raided supplies. Newt stood with him.

 

"Woah, T-"

 

"I can't leave her there Newt!" Thomas snapped. 

 

"Janson.... He was aiming at me! She saved me, she...She's my sister..." His voice cracked, and Newt felt it tug at his heart strings. 

 

"I'll go with you." Minho said, walking up beside the two. Thomas smiled thankfully. 

 

"I'll look after everyone." Newt sighed, throwing his hands up, and letting them slap his legs in a sign of resignation. Thomas looked at them, feeling a rush of gratitude for his incredible friends. 

 

"You got a plan?" Minho smiled, and Thomas nodded. 

 

"Yeah." 

 

(*BACK AT WCKD*) 

 

Harper spit out another mouthful of blood, and the guard that had administered the hard blow to her jaw, stepped back, allowing Janson to step up to her, crouching down to her level.

 

“You know, things are really not looking good for you. Why don’t you just, tell me where they’re going, and this can be over?” He asked, in his usual fake-kind tone. Harper mumbled something under her breath.

 

”What was that?” He leaned in closer, and Harper rammed her head into his nose, as hard as she could manage. 

 

“I said eat shit you rat looking shank!” She shouted through bloodied lips, chuckling as the man recoiled in pain, holding his bleeding nose

 

”Don’t let up until she talks!” Janson said, spitting out some of the blood gushing into his mouth. He got up, stumbling out the door. 

 

“Bring it on, “ she said grin all bloody, and fearless.

 

” I got nothing but time”

 

(*JUST OUTSIDE OF WICKED *)

 

”So, your plan, is just sneak, back into this place? That’s all you got?” Minho looked between the entrance and his insane friend. Thomas narrowed his eyes, staring at the door.

 

”As soon as those guys go to open that door, we move in behind them. We need to stay hidden as long as possible.” Minho stared at him, eyebrow raised, and Thomas sighed.

 

”Look, I know it’s a stupid plan, okay? I get it. But God knows what they’re doing to her and we need to get in there.” Thomas rushed his words, the bile of panic rising up in his throat. Minho laid a hand on his friend’s back reassuringly. They made it through the doors, behind a few guards, and quickly knocking out two of them, and taking their uniforms. Thomas pulled the mask over his face, getting a little ahead of Minho to check down the hall. 

 

“Hey!” Another guard called. Thomas and Minho looked at one another. Neither moved as the guard made his way to them. 

 

“Janson called for a change of guard, get down to the prisoner A cell.” The two boys looked at each other again, and Thomas nodded, and they headed in the direction the guard had pointed. As soon as they were out of ear shot, Minho smacked Thomas on the arm. 

 

“I thought we supposed to be rescuing Harper, not joining the WICKED guard.” He said, motioning to their clothes, and the hall they were walking down. 

 

“Come on, she’s gotta be in one of these cell.” Thomas said, gesturing to the first door that had a large yellow “A” painted on it neatly. A wave of one of their stolen key cards, and the door to the cell came open. Thomas went in first, and instantly wished he hadn’t. In the middle of the nearly bare room, Harper was on her knees, chained, her arms were spread above her head. Thomas felt his stomach clench in anger and fear as he stepped closer, seeing the blood that dripped from his sister’s face, as her head hung between her shoulders. Thomas almost didn’t notice the other guards in the room. 

 

“About time...” One of them grumbled, he delivered a hard kick to Harper’s side, letting out a chuckle as she cried out. Minho grabbed for Thomas’s arm a second too late. The brunette let out a shout of anger before taking the guard to the ground. Minho sighed taking the opportunity to attack the other guard. Thomas grappled with the other man, getting thrown hard into the wall. 

 

“Th-Thomas?” Harper’s rough voice cut through the daze of pain fuzzing Thomas’s vision. She was looking over her shoulder at him, and for some reason, that filled him with relief, even as he was lifted off the ground by his throat. He thought he could hear someone call his names as the blood rushed in his ears, and his vision began to darken around the corners. Suddenly the pressure on his throat was gone all at once, and he crumbled to the ground. The first thing that registered with Thomas, was that someone was touching his face, then he felt a hard slap on his cheek, and everything came into focus. Minho was in front of him, a look of concern on his face.

 

“Thomas!” Minho’s voice was loud and clear now, as Thomas sucked in a sharp breath, coughing when it burned his throat. He gripped the front of Minho’s stolen uniform, using the fabric to ground himself as his head spun. Minho was smiling when Thomas looked up at him again.

 

“Hey shank, welcome back to earth.” The two shared a smile, for a second, until reality crashed into Thomas’s brain. 

 

“Harper...” He croaked, and the other boy laughed. 

 

“Like sister like brother...” With that, Minho moved to the side, and Thomas understood. One of the chains that had held his sisters arms was still hanging from the ceiling, crimson blood dripping steadily from the shackle. The girl herself, was currently on the back of the guard that had Thomas, her legs wrapped around his waist, and the chain that had been in the ceiling, was wrapped around his throat tightly. The guard was desperately trying to throw her off, as she wrapped the chain more around her forearm, pulling it tighter against his throat. Thomas and Minho watched, almost shocked, as the guard dropped to his knees, still tugging frantically at the metal cutting off his oxygen. Slowly but surely the man’s eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he dropped. Harper unwrapped the chain, that was still shackled to her, now badly bleeding wrist. She shakily got to her, as Thomas and Minho stood as well. Thomas watched his older sister as she rounded the unconscious man, and cried out in anger landing a hard kick to the mans ribs. She turned around to face them, her scratched up, bruised face softened into a smile. As soon as she started to step forward, she collapsed. Thankfully,Minho caught her easily, pulling her up into his arms, like a bride.

 

”Hey Handsome...” She rasped, smiling deliriously. Minho smiled down at her, feeling the warmth spreading through his chest from the place where her palm laid flat over his heart. Thomas stumbled to them, running a hand through her sweat, and blood soaked hair.

 

”Knew you’d come back Tom-Tom...” She said softly, her eyes slipping shut, as she lost consciousness. Minho couldn’t contain the absolute grin that spread across his face, and Thomas narrowed his eyes at his friend. 

 

“Don’t start” Thomas pointed his finger at Minho, to emphasize his point. Minho just chuckled, following his leader as he went to the door. Thomas popped his head out the door, looking both ways, before motioning Minho to follow. They slipped back down the hallway that they’d come in from, and Thomas suddenly stopped Minho.

 

”There’s a bunch of guards at the door...” Thomas said, sneaking glances at where at least 5 guards stood in front of their exit. He had to think, and fast. He looked down at the radio that was attached to his shoulder, and he could feel the lightbulb light up in his brain. 

 

“Step back hang on...” Thomas grabbed his radio. 

 

“All available guards! Sector 2! All available guards sector 2!” He said into the mouth piece. Sure enough, the guards all jogged off into the other direction. Thomas motioned Minho to stay close as they made it to the door. Swiping the key card, Thomas sighed in relief as the door slid open. 

 

“Hey! Stop!” A guard came running toward them as they hurried through the door. Thomas quickly swiped the card to shut it. 

 

“That went well.” Minho smiled, as they took off into the Scorch.


	2. "Mountain people? That's your plan?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry for the delay all, so glad that I've gotten this positive feedback. My third chapter should be up a lot sooner. I LOVE YOU GUYS!

(*IN THE SCORCH*)

 

Noah watched Newt as he paced, biting at his thumb nail. The second in command stopped occasionally, looking in the direction Thomas and Minho had taken off in. The others were inside the small structure they’d stopped in when they escaped, mostly quiet, Teresa tried to keep spirits up by starting small conversations. Noah just watched the older boy, feeling the same tug that he’d felt when he’d first caught sight of him back at WICKED. There was something about him. He was so wrapped up in thinking about him, that he hadn’t noticed that Newt was now standing still, staring out into the distance. He used the wall to push himself to his feet.

 

“Someone should go after them.” Newt said suddenly, before Noah could even open his mouth to ask what was wrong. The younger boy sighed, taking a few steps towards the other. 

 

“Newt, I...I know we don’t really know each other, but, I know you care about them. All of them. And they..” He gestured in the direction that the other four were sitting.

 

”They need you right now.” Newt gave him a long stare, before he could come up with a response, a helicopter could be heard, getting closer by the second. Without a thought, Newt pushed Noah into the closest dark corner of the wall behind them, covering the younger man with his own body. Noah began to protest, but Newts hand quickly covered his mouth. 

 

"Shhhhhh...." Newt hissed, close to the other boy's ear. The aircraft began it's trail off into the distance, and Newt noticed in that moment, their proximity. They could feel each other's heart beats, chest pressed close. Newt slowly lowered his hand from Noah's mouth. The aforementioned bright eyed boy, stared up at him, and Newt found himself drawn forward. The hand that had been over Noah's mouth, now functioned to anchor the boy to the spot by his chest. The older boy felt a spark, of something, almost familiar, as he leaned in, their lips touching, breath mingling.

 

"GUYS! WE NEED HELP! SHE'S HURT!" Thomas's voice caused the two to jump apart. The others instantly came out from inside the decrepit building, rushing to help the three. Winston paused as soon as he stepped out, looking at Newt and Noah, giving the latter a knowing smile. Noah felt his cheeks burn, giving Winston a love tap on the arm as he ran over to help.

 

*~~~~* (A little deeper into the Scorch)

 

Teresa tied the last stitch on the cut on Harper's cheek.

 

"Okay, all done." Teresa said with a small smile. The older girl stood returning the smile, rolling her neck, and shoulders. Thomas was rehashing the experience they'd just had with some of the guys, Minho occasionally adding a snide comment on Thomas's poor decision making skills. Teresa had given her some clothes that she'd found, tan cargo pants, a black muscle shirt, and a thin faded brown jacket. Harper came to a stop in front of the small group, arms crossed over her chest, an air of absolute unquestionable authority about her. 

 

"I need to talk to my brother, alone." As soon as the last word left her mouth, the boys disbanded, save for Minho for a brief few moments, the look of this beautiful, kick ass, positively incredible girl, in tight fitting clothes, distracting him. He quickly scampered away after realizing the matching sets of eyes were staring at him expectantly. Harper punched Thomas hard in the shoulder. 

 

"Do you realize how hard it is to be YOUR sister?! Mr. "Oh!-Im-gonna-go-back-to-the-place-full-of-people-trying-to-KILL-me"!" She started to rant.

 

"Ya know, when I gave you guys my gun,that meant you run, you go, as far as you can go from there, and you don't look back!" Thomas felt mere inches tall under his sister's angry stare. She put her hand on her forehead, kneading it with the heel to ease her throbbing head. Thomas stood, taking her bandaged wrist in his hand, and holding her hand. 

 

"Look, I'm... I'm sorry, I know what I did was reckless, but...." Harper felt her chest tighten at the broken tone in her baby brother's voice. 

 

"I just...I can't lose you. I just got you back." Harper swiped away the tears that started trailing down his cheeks. She kissed his forehead, and pulled him to her in a tight embrace. As they pulled back, she gave him a reassuring smile, running a hand through his hair. 

 

"Well, I'm here now. And if anyone wants you, they'll have to get through me first." She gave him a wink and a swat on the shoulder. They made their way over to the others.

 

"So, what's the plan?"

 

*~~~~~~~* (Several hours later, approx. 30 miles outside the mountains.)

 

"Mountain people? That's your plan?" Harper asked, still catching her breath from the run it'd taken to get hidden from the WCKD aircrafts. Thomas heaved a sigh.

 

"Yes Harper, Mountain people. They're called the right arm. Noah said their base is in the mountains." He explained. Harper rolled her eyes, taking a drink of her canteen, and offering it to Thomas. He shook his head, and she raised her brow. He chuckled, and took the canteen, taking a drink, and handing it off to someone else. Harper looked over at where Noah was making Winston drink some water. During a walk through of one of the many abandoned buildings that were falling apart out in the Scorch, Winston had been bitten by one of the things that were called 'cranks'. Harper had seen many times they affect that the bite had on people. Noah pulled the canteen away from Winston's lips, giving the other boy a reassuring smile, and handing the canteen off to the next person. He dabbed the sweat collecting on his friend's forehead. 

 

"You should tell him." Winston rasped as Noah placed his folded jacket under the sick boy's head. Noah almost asked what he was talking about. But he knew. He rolled his eyes.

 

"I feel like his ego can handle not knowing that I'm constantly trying not to make an idiot of myself in front of him, because it feels like my heart is going to rip out of my chest everytime he looks at me." Noah felt the color rise in his cheeks at his own long winded confession. Winston managed a warm smile, taking the younger boy's hands in his own. Minho watched the interaction with a pained expression. He made his way over to where the two ring leaders stood at the head of the group, with Newt, looking at their map, and attempting to decide the best course. 

 

"What're we gonna do about Winston guys? He's getting worse by the second." Harper looked him in the eye, her face written in pain and regret.

 

"There's nothing we can do." The answer, and the definitive tone of her voice, took the three boys by surprise. 

 

"You don't know that, how could you possibly-" Harper cut Newt off, slamming her hand on the slab of concrete they had the map laid out on.

 

"Because I've seen it. It's the Flare. I give him thirty maybe forty minutes, before he's just like one of the things that got him." There was a long silence between them, then Thomas spoke. 

 

"Th-they never found a cure?" He asked hesitantly. Harper gave him a grim look, and slammed her pistol down on the map.

 

"This, is the only cure for the Flare." They all four chanced a look at the dying boy, and his constant companion. Noah was helping him get some more water, cradling the older boy's head, wiping the sweat from his face and neck. Thomas's lips turned up in an almost fond smile. 

 

"What'd he do, ya know, before all this?" Minho asked, motioning toward them. Harper chuckled dryly.

 

"That is pretty much what he did." She looked over at the two boys.

 

"He was a medic."

 

"Like, a medjack?" Newt asked, looking at Harper. She smiled brightly, and looked at Newt. 

 

"Exactly a medjack, but he, actually had training for it." Their gazes went back to the two boys.

 

"Hey! Everyone! Winston wants to say something!" Noah called, and the group gathered around Winston's rapidly paling form. He looked up at them all for a moment, and then he spoke.

 

"I'm not stupid. I know I'm not gonna make it." Before any of them could interject, he raised his hand to stop them. 

 

"I know, okay? And you guys can't keep dragging me along. I want you to leave me." The small group erupted in argument, except Noah. He stood, beside his dying friend, looking at the dwindling light in his eyes. Noah took a deep steadying breath.

 

"ENOUGH!" He demanded, his voice having no trace of the shy hesitancy it normally held. The whole group, including Winston in complete shock.

 

"This is his decision, the least we can do, for him, is respect his wishes." The group quietly looked at one another, all eyes eventually landing on Thomas. The young leader nodded, and they all started their goodbyes, Harper's in the form of a tight hug, and oath to keep everyone safe, and handing him one of the guns. As soon as everyone else was done, and waiting a few yards away, Noah dropped to his knees beside Winston, sobs wracking his entire body as he hugged onto his friend. Winston put an arm around Noah's trembling form. 

 

"Promise me one thing?" He rasped, and the younger boy nodded against his shoulder.

 

"Tell him..." He whispered into the younger boy's ear. Noah looked at him, holding back the new stream of tears that threatened to fall.

 

"I promise." Winston smiled, then pushed at him.

 

"Go, I don't want you to see this. NOW!" Noah took off toward the group, and they helped him as he struggled up the sand dune. They didn't make it ten feet before a shot rang out. Noah felt the shot straight through his heart. 

 

*~~~~~~~~~~~* (Inside what they think, is an abandoned building.)

 

Cranks, everywhere. Harper stood at the front of the group, her pistol steady aimed at one of their heads, when a young girl came down the middle of the chained up cranks. 

 

"You coming?" She asked, motioning for them to follow.

 

"You're welcome to stay down here" She shrugged, beginning to walk back the way she came. Harper looked at Thomas, who gave a small nod. They cautiously followed the girl who promptly introduced herself as 'Brenda'. After they explained their situation, she lead them up several flights of stairs, to meet a man. A man she said, could definitely help.

 

"Jorge!" She called as they made their way through the small group of people that stood around the floor they stopped on. The man in question looked up from a table where he stood.

 

"These guys are looking for the Right Arm." Jorge's eyes narrowed. He stepped toward the group and Harper instinctively stepped up, protectively, giving him the same hard stare. Jorge looked at her, and his expression calmed slightly, a small smile turning up a corner of his mouth at the fire in her eyes.

 

"What you're looking for is a myth." He said, walking back to the table, and leaning back against it. 

 

"That's a lie!" Noah jumped forward toward the man, Harper and Minho barely holding him back. Jorge cocked his head, looking at the boy. 

 

"And, how would you know?" He asked, and then, a realization came to his face. 

 

"Wait a minute, I remember you." He took a step toward Noah, and Harper gave him a threatening glare. Jorge stopped a few feet away.

 

"You're that kid that escaped WCKD." The man smiled, wide. 

 

"You got guts kid." Jorge patted Noah in the shoulder. 

 

"I'll help you get where you're going to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I know, Winston was, tragic. I loves you all I promise. I was thinking about doing a sub-chapter, with all of Noah and Winston's scenes, what do y'all think?


End file.
